Dark Chronos
Dark Chronos is a BLK Scout made by Blasteroid. Origin Dark Chronos originally born at some point in the Alternate Future, his family perished because of the Freak breakout incident, in a moment of pain and grief because of being helpless, Dark Chronos decided to erase all Freaks from existence to change his family's fate and also to rewrite all of history. He soon led his own band of followers to help him on his conquest, he eventually learned more about his abilities, and began his plan to travel back to the past to kill every Freak. Since by killing them from the very beginning, he knew that it would prevent them from discovering their powers and destroy their chance from ever becoming a villain or hero. As he arrived in the present day, Arion sensed that time and history was being altered by someone, this led to his various encounters with Arion, as they fight against eachother for the fate of time and history ever since. Appearance Dark Chronos wears a default RED Nanobalaclava and completely BLK-colored cosmetics in the Guardians of the Galaxy set (or known as Intergalactic Outlaw on SFM) using the default Color Tool. Profile Name:Dark Chronos Real Name:Lucas Saunders Known Relatives and Status:Mark Saunders(father), Eric Saunders(brother), Michelle Saunders(sister), Janet Garcia Saunders(mother) deceased Personality Dark Chronos is a very determinated individual, he is known to be very secretive in his goals beside from altering history and killing Freaks, but among his followers he did share some secrets, although only a few know his true identity. He is cold-blooded and ruthless towards any Freak and is willing to kill all of them due to his tragic past life in the Alternate Future.He also appearently can be always provoked by his allies when they said his actual name:Lucas, stating that he wanted to bury his own past a long time ago, and only accepts failure a few times, showing a sign of caring and forgiveness to his own followers, not to Freaks. The only person that he shows a merciful attitude towards is his enemy Arion. His other purposes involving enraging or forcing Arion to choose between saving or killing innocent victims of his. Since he has a twisted sense of humor, he will give any opponent just a little time to decide, only to kill them in the process. As a result this can cause Arion himself to regret whenever he failed to save someone when time is on the edge for Dark Chronos to cause more chaos in many timelines. Powers and Abilities Dark Chronos is considered to be a powerful fighter like his nemesis, but unlike Arion, he can infuse his close combat skills with his ability to rewind his movements and control negative time energy. This enables him to trick many Freaks into thinking that he is at two places at the same time due to the mirage that he creates when he rewinds himself, as the clone is weaker than him but can assist and inflict damage to enemies in battle. He can also charge his Batsaber with negative time energy, being able to inflict pain onto foes like Arion, except for Armored or Demonic-type Freaks. He has the ability of Chronopathy, which allows him to see or grant other individuals visions of the past or the future upon touch or contact with them using his hands. Faults and Weaknesses Dark Chronos is very vulnerable to highly damaging attacks, even the slightest amount could not only damage him heavily but also stuns him. His mirage is a clue to his combat skills, so smarter Freaks can predict that he is using his mirage as bait to lure them, he is able to know where he will be next by pretending to fall into his traps, giving them a further advantage to make him vulnerable,the mirage clone is a weak version of him,which means that even a few damage hits could cause it to vanish. Trivia * According to Blasteroid, he is presumed to be an alternate future/reality version of Arion by Jet at their first encounter. * His main role of being a villain who disurupt timelines is inspired by the DC Comics character Reverse Flash (Eobard Thawne). Since the creator, Blasteroid, is a fan of the character due to his obsession with the Flash, he decided to make Dark Chronos one of Arion's worst enemies. Category:Scouts Category:BLK Team Category:Monsters made by Blasteroid Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Leaders